The Message in the Bottle
by Annabeth Hofferson
Summary: Future AU. Percy and Annabeth are living happily in New York with their six year old son Flynn. One day during vacation Flynn and Percy are lost at sea during a storm. Annabeth is left all alone to care for their unborn daughter, Sam. 12 years later Sam finds some information that changed their lives forever. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Suggestions are always welcome. Rated T for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm really new at this, first story! Constructive criticism means a lot to me but no flames please! I appreciate that you're taking the time to read the story! Enough rambling though, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. **

* * *

Samantha's PoV (OC)

I love the feeling of sand between my toes when I wade through the calm tides at the beach. I love the way the salty ocean air blows through my choppy, wind swept, blonde hair. I love the way the sea life meander harmlessly in the coral by the shore, taunting me to join them in the cool liquid. I love the way my mother looks at the ocean, as if it holds one last mystery. As if it will bring back my father and brother, lost at sea.

Mom says I got dad's eyes, like swirling vortexes of seaweed. Personally, I despise them. Sure the color's cool but I can't see anything without my glasses.

I look up from the starfish I was staring at, pushing the thick lenses further up my nose. I spot a glint of green in the sand a little ways down the beach. _"That's odd,"_ I thought. _"nobody ever litters on our beach." _I dash over to it as fast as humanly possible when running on sand.

The object I saw glinting was a green bottle, one that you might find holding champagne. Instead the glass treasure held a piece of paper. Picking up the fragile item I made my way back to the set up of umbrellas and tacky yellow lawn chairs.

As I sat down I came across the realization that the opening of the glass bottle was hardly big enough to slide the paper out. What else could I do to extract the note from the bottle? Glass... glass is fragile... I could break it open on a rock!

* * *

Glass shards were everywhere. Definitely NOT my best idea. Brushing aside the shards I gently pick up the bedraggled piece of paper and head back to my sanctuary of beach paraphernalia.

After I got comfortable in my Nemo beach chair (yes I am twelve, Disney is for all ages), I took a first glance at the writing. It was in a strange language... was that greek? Somehow I was able to read it. The first line read:

_Hello, my name is Perseus (Percy) Archimedes Jackson._

My breath hitched in my throat. My long lost father. The man I never met. I need mom.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Sorry it's kinda short... I promise the chapters will be longer in the future.**

**Just incase there was some confusion, Sam is the twelve year old daughter of Percy and Annabeth. She doesn't know about the demigod world, yet. I don't want to spoil the rest of the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please feel free to review ;)**

**-AH**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Developments

**Hi-ya! So, since the school year is starting I thought I'd make a bit of a schedule. Here's how things are going to work: During the week my schedule is filled with AP classes, band and softball. Unfortunately I had to stop playing soccer for the sake of my sanity. :( I really loved playing soccer... anyways that means I'll probably be updating on weekends. I know because you guys are amazing you'll stick with me even if I miss a deadline. Studies come first. End of discussion. Sorry for the long Author's Note, it just needed to be said. Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize in this story :) **

**Line break?**

* * *

**Annnddd Action!**

* * *

**Flynn's PoV**

"Flynn! We're going to Cuba!" I hear dad call from the kitchen. I groan and shove my head under my pillow. Silence and darkness... Sleep. Sleep is good. I hear my door open. Dad chuckles and sits on the foot of my bed.

"Listen sport, I know you don't want to go back there. Especially since the sea wreak but there's nothing we can do about that is there?" I shudder at the memory.

_"Hey kiddo, there's a storm coming in, why don't you take your books and head under deck?" I shrugged couldn't be too bad could it? Daddy has this weird way with water. It's like the sea is always calm when he takes me out on the water to fish. I hate fishing. I just want to read my new book on the structure of corals in the Great Barrier Reef. I listen to my father and I go to the cabin on the large sail boat. Suddenly the boat started to lurch. I was thrown into the table. _

_"Daddy!" I ran to the door but it was barricaded by debris. I fell down again. I knew it wouldn't be logical to cry. Didn't stop me though. The tears poured out. I saw my father get thrown away from the wheel, knocked unconscious by the impact of the steel door. _

_I was pitched into the wall and the last thing I saw was a picture of mommy and daddy that l__ay cracked on the floor. _

_Time skip_

_When I woke up I saw a really pretty girl, about daddy's age. A little younger maybe. Daddy and her were talking. One of them must've seen me stir and they rushed over. She started patting my forehead with a cotton towel._

_"It's okay Flynn," dad said. "she's an old friend." _

_"Hello Flynn," the pretty lady said. "I'm Calypso." _

_End flashback_

Calypso was nice enough but we had to find mom, we took a bus back to New York and looked In our apartment. Everything was gone. Mom had moved away. Nobody had seen her since. So we moved to San Antonio and ended up living there for eleven years.

Now, I'm 17 turning 18 in about two weeks. I haven't seen mom since I was six. We have no pictures of her. It's just me and dad. And it looks like we're taking a trip to Cuba. The place where I last saw my mother.

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

I sat down at our dining room table. Mom was running in with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked quickly, scanning her surroundings like she was going to be attacked.

Instinctively I reply that I am just fine. Mom asks those two questions WAY too often.

I see her eyes rest on the parchment in my hand. The grey orbs fill with curiosity. "What's that?" She ponders.

I finger the parchment's rough edges and begin to read:

"_Hello, my name is Perseus 'Percy' Archimedes_ Jackson." My mother gasped. He was her lifetime best friend turned lover. I quickly returned to reading.

_"Who ever you are, you're lucky. The hardest thing in life is a close friend or relative dying. It happens once maybe twice, to people you truly care about. Maybe it's a spouse, a best friend, a parent. Maybe it was a dog or grandfather. However, nothing could compare to what I've been through." _Mom just shook her head in agreement.

_"I'm going to sound absolutely mental, but hear me out please. _

_At twelve years old, I was bullied around by my evil step-father Gabe. Then, my mom was taken by the god Hades, I slew the Minotaur (yes from the Greek myths) and my best (and only) friend at the time turned out to be a_ saytr." Mom laughed. How could she laugh at a time like this. Wait. She knew about this? About greek myths being real? Dad must've been insane! "Mom, tell me honestly. Are greek myths real?"

She looked at me, suddenly very sad. "Yes." My mom was the smartest person I knew. If she said they were real then I had to believe her.

"Your father, the very person who wrote this note. Is the most powerful demigod-yes, as in half human, half god, I ever met. He had amazing abilities. He could control water like it was a pencil and paper, drawing a picture in his mind and creating it with the liquid. He caused volcanoes to erupt. He could create mini hurricanes. He was the only half-blood son of Poseidon back then." She says. I had never seen such admiration in her eyes before. My father must have been a great hero. Must be a great hero. He's still alive. He has to be.

"Mom, if dad was a demigod, and you are a demigod. Who's your godly parent?" I ask. I never knew I had godly blood running through my veins before.

"Athena." She replies. "Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and crafts. Could you please continue? I would like to hear what else he wrote." I turn back to the paper that became very heavy in my hands.

_"I was deemed son of Poseidon. which is pretty darn awesome. Then I went on this quest with my other friend and later wife, Annabeth Chase. The only thing that managed to keep me alive."_ Tears welled up in moms eyes. "Anyways,_ we became part of a nationwide man-hunt, got trapped in an abandoned water park, slayed medusa, got trapped in a casino of man-eating bell-boys, went to the underworld, played fetch with Cerberus, and met my uncle hades. Then I battled Ares, and won."_

He's kidding right? "You guys didn't really do that did you?" She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing up and down.

_"Only to have returned the most destructive weapon of all time to it's owner and the Helm of darkness to the king of the underworld." _Wow really? My parents are soooo cool.

_"Then at thirteen years old..."_

* * *

**Well then. We meet a new character and our young Samantha learns of the godS, our plot thickens. What will happen next? Just out of curiosity, does anybody want to beta for me? I need a beta reader but I'm not really sure how to do it. **

**Okay Let me clear some things up just in case it wasn't clear already.**

**Samantha "Sam"- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Jackson's daughter**

**Flynn- Percy and Annabeth's son. **

**Sorry about the long authors note at the beginning. **

**Have a wonderful week!**

**-AH**


	3. Hiatus

Hey guys, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much time school would take out of my writing time, or the commitment that writing takes. Thank you all for the continuous support and thanks to my almost-beta. I will however, be going on hiatus until I can get sometime away from school work. This could be as long as until summer next year. Have a great year, I hope that you will continue to read when my hiatus is complete.

Thanks again!

-AH


End file.
